Nettlebreeze
|age = Unknown |death = Died of unspecified causes in his sleep |postdeath = StarClan |namest =Kit: Apprentice: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Nettlekit Nettlepaw Nettlebreeze ''Unknown |familyl = Dawnfeather |familyt = Mother: |mentor =Deerdapple |apps = None |livebooks = Mapleshade's Vengeance, Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks = None}} Nettlebreeze is a small, ragged ginger tom with cloudy, rheumy eyes. History In the Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Nettlepaw wakes up Mapleshade, telling her that Beetail wants her on the dawn patrol. When Mapleshade finally gets up, Nettlepaw demands to know why she is so slow. When Mapleshade asks Nettlepaw what his mentor, Deerdapple would do if he talked to her like that he admits that she would probably make him go and search the elders for ticks for a moon. :He peeks into the hollow where Mapleshade seeks refuge after being exiled. He asks her what she was still doing here and reminds her that she isn't meant to be in their territory anymore. Mapleshade bitterly tells him to pretend she is dead. When Nettlepaw asks her about the kits, Mapleshade tells him they have drowned. Nettlepaw is dismayed and Mapleshade tells Nettlepaw to leave her alone. Frightened, Nettlepaw flees. :Nettlepaw returns later with a bundle of herbs in his jaws, awkwardly explaining that he was meant to take them to Ravenwing, but decided that Mapleshade would need them more. While Mapleshade eats the herbs, Nettlepaw tells Mapleshade that Frecklewish had watched the kits cross the river. Furious, Mapleshade asks Nettlepaw why Frecklewish didn't help, and why she left Mapleshade's kits to die. Nettlepaw is frightened, and he tells her that Frecklewish saw RiverClan cats helping them already. He leaves when a cat calls out his name, asking for him. Goosefeather's Curse :Goosekit grabs a mouse and Nettlebreeze looms over him. Adderpaw tells Nettlebreeze to watch out, as there is plenty of prey. Nettlebreeze turns his cloudy gaze onto the apprentice and asks him if he said something. A tick covered in a lump of mouse bile falls onto Goosekit's head. Goosekit protests at Nettlebreeze, saying that the mouse is his. The elder sniffs Goosekit and asks him if he knew the Warrior Code, as it says elders and kits eat first. While Goosekit protests, Nettlebreeze tells him to leave him to eat in peace. Goosekit fluffs up his fur indignantly, but he knew better than to argue with the oldest cat in ThunderClan. :Cloudberry questions Goosekit about the mysterious cats he is seeing around camp. Goosekit tells Cloudberry that he doesn't recognize the cat sitting next to Nettlebreeze. He describes the strange cat with pale orange fur, a while belly and four white paws. Goosekit adds that she is watching the elder like a kit, and feels amused at the thought of the ancient tom ever being in the nursery. Cloudberry nudges Goosekit, telling him to ask the elder her name. :As they ask him about the cat, Nettlebreeze's fur rises up and he tells them that she is his mother, Dawnfeather. He asks them if she spoken to them from StarClan. The old medicine cat tells him that she asked her to tell him that she is watching over Nettlebreeze. The old tom grunts that it's a nice thought, and he closes his rheumy eyes. Goosekit exclaims that the cat was beside Nettlebreeze all the time, and wonders why he couldn't see it. :At Goosepaw's apprentice ceremony, Nettlebreeze lurches past him and comments that early apprenticeship wouldn't have happened in his days. Goosepaw scowls at the elder, but Moonkit reassures him that Nettlebreeze was probably all grumpy because of the ticks. :During one of Goosepaw's training sessions, Pearnose tells Goosepaw to take a few herbs back to camp and check on Nettlebreeze for ticks. She also tells Goosepaw that he didn't use enough mouse bile yesterday. :Goosefeather promotes into a medicine cat, and is with Cloudberry, choosing a soft piece of prey for Nettlebreeze, who is complaining about a toothache. :During leaf-bare, Nettlebreeze is mentioned to have slipped into a slumber from which he couldn't awake, sprawled in the middle of the clearing whilst coming back from the dirtplace. A circle of StarClan cats had gathered around the dead tom. Swiftbreeze tells Goosefeather that he can't feel anything. He tells Swiftbreeze that he still deserves their respect. He picks up the elder's tail and places it over the ginger cat's back, telling Cloudberry that there is no such thing as bad luck, just destiny. Trivia *Vicky has confirmed on her Facebook page that the Nettlepaw in ''Mapleshade's Vengeance, and Nettlebreeze are the same cat.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Dawnfeather: Quotes References and Citations de:Nettlebreezeru:Крапивноус Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat